You Jump, I Jump
by snooperj
Summary: JoexMarvelous. A modern, piratey twist to the classic love story of Titanic centered around the pairing of Joe and Marvelous.
1. Chapter 1

**You Jump, I Jump**

Summary: A modern, piratey twist to the classic love story of Titanic centered around the pairing of Joe and Marvelous. How it progresses even I don't know. So we'll find out together.

Series: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger  
>Pairing: JoeMarvelous, slight Luka/Ahim

A/N: Since I haven't done this in a while I thought I'd make a lengthy fanfic this time around with short chapters to beef up the suspense a little and practice my writing skills a bit more. With creativity flying out the window I'll stick to chapter numbers than titles this time around.

* * *

><p>It was a proud moment for the cruise liner Titanic. A majestic mass of motor oil, stinky workers and divided class passengers were headed for America; some took this as just another cruise while others considered this their first sea trip. Regardless, this momentous cruise was the stage for two young hearts to meet and fall in love.<p>

The first of these two was a young man of favorable wealth, a first class right boy who had everything he could ever hope to have. Everything except a partner; a partner to share the rest of his days with. His name was Marvelous. Visually appealing as a courteous, prim and proper lad of good upbringing, Marvelous arrived at the front of the passenger ramps with his father, sister and husband-to-be, Basco. Adjusting his favorite red coat, Marvelous glanced long and hard at the gigantic cruise ship.

"Huge isn't it?" came the cheeky voice of his younger sister Luka. She was a girl of free-spirit, rebellious on so many records form attitude to wardrobe that their father thought it best to leave be.

Marvelous nodded. "Aa."

Luka eagerly pulled their father away to locate their suite as Basco, in all his haughty luxury, stepped up beside Marvelous.

"Do you plan to be elusive on this trip yet again, Marvy-chan?" Basco slurred out.

Scoffing, Marvelous merely smirked, sparing Basco a glance before shortly following his father and sister.

Sighing audibly, Basco crossed his arms as he watched him walk away. "I'll have you yet, Marvy-chan..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**You Jump, I Jump**

Summary: A modern, piratey twist to the classic love story of Titanic centered around the pairing of Joe and Marvelous. How it progresses even I don't know. So we'll find out together.

Series: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger  
>Pairing: JoeMarvelous, slight Luka/Ahim

A/N: Since I haven't done this in a while I thought I'd make a lengthy fanfic this time around with short chapters to beef up the suspense a little and practice my writing skills a bit more. With creativity flying out the window I'll stick to chapter numbers than titles this time around.

* * *

><p>While crowds of people took their leisurely time boarding the ship, a similarly crowded bar that reeked of booze and crack housed a rowdy bunch of men young and old.<p>

A table of four positioned by the window emitted a tense outlay of energy as cards were dealt to each one. A crucial game of five-card poker, where the stakes really mattered.

Two third class tickets sat atop a small pile of loose change in the center of the table belonging to a pair of Germans. This served as the pot, a neat prize for the winner with the best hand. The third of the table went by the name of Don; he was a feeble and outspoken young lad who got dragged into this whole fiasco by the final occupant of the table. This man's name was Joe. Cool, calm and collected, he swept back his long hair that he wore in a ponytail and glanced around the table expectantly.

Cards were thrown away and new ones drawn from the pile. Tension sifted slightly before the sound of Titanic's illustrious horn echoed out, dissolving the tension completely.

"It's now or never," Joe announced. "Time to show."

The first German laid down his hand. Nothing.

The second German laid down his hand. Three of a kind.

Seeing this, Don frowned and laid down his own hand. "I'm sorry Joe..." he apologized, revealing only a pair.

Joe nonchalantly glanced at the hand to beat before a wry smirk crept up his lips as he set his cards down.

Don and the two Germans got to their feet and examined Joe's hand. "A-A ROYAL FLUSH?"

"Sugoi!" Don complimented.

Joe swiped the tickets and the rest of the pot. "We won this fair and square, right?" he asked needlessly as he retrieved his knapsack.

Before the Germans could complain, Titanic's horn echoed out a second time, signalling its near departure time, cuing the two to bolt out and make a made dash for the ship while running through the crowd.

"We're really going, Joe!" Don exclaimed as he tried to keep up with the other, adjusting the hold of his own knapsack.

"You bet we are," was Joe's reply, running as fast as his feet could carry him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**You Jump, I Jump**

Summary: A modern, piratey twist to the classic love story of Titanic centered around the pairing of Joe and Marvelous. How it progresses even I don't know. So we'll find out together.

Series: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger  
>Pairing: JoeMarvelous, slight Luka/Ahim

A/N: Since I haven't done this in a while I thought I'd make a lengthy fanfic this time around with short chapters to beef up the suspense a little and practice my writing skills a bit more. With creativity flying out the window I'll stick to chapter numbers than titles this time around.

* * *

><p>The anchors raised as the horns sounded. Full steam ahead, Titanic slowly began to set sail as most of the passengers already on-board pressed against the banisters saying farewell to both friend and stranger. While this was happening, a pair of voices seared through the ship's horns.<p>

"WAIT! WAIT FOR US!" Don cried out as Joe held up their newly acquired tickets, making a sharp turn towards the last unmoved passenger ramp, halted by a guard asking for their tickets.

Joe held it out to him. "We're from America," he reasoned.

After throwing away skepticism, the guard gestured them through the closing steel door as Joe and Don jumped the gap and ran down the hall and navigated their way towards the main desk where they joined the farewells.

"Joe, why are we saying goodbye? We don't know anybody," Don called out to the taller man.

"It's living in the moment... I think," Joe said, a bit unsure as they waved to the crowd at the pier.

It didn't take long before Joe lost interest and moved to the front part of the ship to see the vast ocean before them, colored orange by the sun setting. Smirking as the wind swept his face, footsteps sounded from behind him as Don finally caught up to him.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like it before!" Don breathed out in awe.

"Savor the moment Don. It might be one of the best views you'll ever see," Joe told his friend with a small smile, patting him on the shoulder.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**You Jump, I Jump**

Summary: A modern, piratey twist to the classic love story of Titanic centered around the pairing of Joe and Marvelous. How it progresses even I don't know. So we'll find out together.

Series: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger  
>Pairing: JoeMarvelous, slight Luka/Ahim

A/N: Since I haven't done this in a while I thought I'd make a lengthy fanfic this time around with short chapters to beef up the suspense a little and practice my writing skills a bit more. With creativity flying out the window I'll stick to chapter numbers than titles this time around.

* * *

><p>Once the pier escaped the eye, started filtering back down to their respective cabins, Joe and Don included. Considering they had recently acquired their tickets, that meant having no clue who they's share the cabin with or how to even get there.<p>

Luckily, neither Joe nor Don were headless chickens in finding their way around with the help of the signs.

"E-14... E Deck..." Joe muttered, reading the cabin assignment printed on the tickets.

"Over here Joe!" Don called, pointing to a door further down the hall.

Joe moved up to his friend, confirming the find with a nod upon seeing the plaque on the door. Knocking twice, the taller pushed open the door and strolled inside. Occupying the cabin at present were two more Germans expecting their friends but instead now shared company with these two new faces.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Don!" the blond introduced to the other two.

"Joe," the taller introduced to the Germans with a nod.

The two Germans exchanged glances before slowly greeting them in turn. And so the pair of friends they left behind were forgotten.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

**You Jump, I Jump**

Summary: A modern, piratey twist to the classic love story of Titanic centered around the pairing of Joe and Marvelous. How it progresses even I don't know. So we'll find out together.

Series: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger  
>Pairing: JoeMarvelous, slight Luka/Ahim

A/N: Since I haven't done this in a while I thought I'd make a lengthy fanfic this time around with short chapters to beef up the suspense a little and practice my writing skills a bit more. With creativity flying out the window I'll stick to chapter numbers than titles this time around.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Luka was humming happy tunes as she leisurely walked along the West side of the top deck where she saw several strangers lounging on reclined chairs relaxing. "That looks inviting~" she said eagerly, spotting a pair of empty chairs and strolled over to it.<p>

She was about to sit down when a girl named Ahim stopped her. "Wait!"

"What what?" Luka asked in slight panic, turning to the girl.

Ahim smiled sheepishly, holding her hand out. "You're Luka right?" she asked. "My name is Ahim. It's a pleasure to see you again~"

"Ahim...?" Luka repeated slowly, taking the girl's hand and shook it.

"Ah, you don't seem to remember me. I can understa-"

"AHHHH!" Luka suddenly cried, pointing over to the girl.

"Y-Yes..." Ahim asked cautiously.

"We met during a party a few years ago right? When we were kids?"

"Yes that's right~"

The two laughed as they settled on the two empty chairs.

"I can't believe I almost forgot!" Luka continued. "Your dress looks beautiful by the way," she added.

Ahim flushed bashfully. "Thank you very much~ I see you still like dressing down," she observed.

"They're comfy," Luka commented playfully. "So, I suppose you're here with your family?"

"Yes, but I expect they're pre-occupied chatting with the other elite families."

Thinking and putting this into consideration, Luka leaned back comfortably, looking up at the sky.

"Did I disturb your alone time? I can leave if you want," Ahim suddenly said, looking a bit sullen.

Luka shook her head. "Of course not~ Say, why don't we go explore the ship?" she suggested eagerly.

"That sounds inviting~ Okay~" Ahim answered with a smile.

Jumping to her feet, Luka offered her hand to the other. "Then let's get going then!" she said happily, Ahim taking her hand as the two friends headed off to a random area of the ship.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

**You Jump, I Jump**

Summary: A modern, piratey twist to the classic love story of Titanic centered around the pairing of Joe and Marvelous. How it progresses even I don't know. So we'll find out together.

Series: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger  
>Pairing: JoeMarvelous, slight Luka/Ahim and Don/Gai

A/N: Since I haven't done this in a while I thought I'd make a lengthy fanfic this time around with short chapters to beef up the suspense a little and practice my writing skills a bit more. With creativity flying out the window I'll stick to chapter numbers than titles this time around.

* * *

><p>In another part of the ship, Marvelous was gawking at the buffet table, eyes lighting at the array of food for breakfast. His enthusiasm was disturbed by a heavy hand falling on his shoulder.<p>

"Yo, Marvy-chan! Eager for breakfast as usual?" came Basco's voice.

Composing himself, Marvelous shrugged the hand off his shoulder, shooting Basco a glare. "Do you always plan to shoot down my enthusiasm for breakfast, huh?" he demanded.

"Probably. You're the only one who considers me a threat to that enthusiasm of yours," Basco noted.

Marvelous rolled his eyes before moving forward to grab some food.

"You can't avoid me forever Marvy-chan!" Basco hollered after him.

'_Sure I can,'_ Marvelous thought to himself, taking a wistful glance at the buffet, he changed course and ducked away amidst the crowd, all to avoid his relentless fiancé.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

**You Jump, I Jump**

Summary: A modern, piratey twist to the classic love story of Titanic centered around the pairing of Joe and Marvelous. How it progresses even I don't know. So we'll find out together.

Series: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger  
>Pairing: JoeMarvelous, slight Luka/Ahim and Don/Gai

A/N: Since I haven't done this in a while I thought I'd make a lengthy fanfic this time around with short chapters to beef up the suspense a little and practice my writing skills a bit more. With creativity flying out the window I'll stick to chapter numbers than titles this time around.

* * *

><p>Don had just finished feasting on a third-class breakfast with Joe, complaining about the cold rice that was served.<p>

"You still ate it though," Joe pointed out bluntly.

"I-It'd be a waste if I didn't!" Don defended, getting to his feet.

"Where're you going?" Joe asked.

Don turned to Joe, grinning cheekily. "I want to have a look around the ship~" he answered. "It's the first time I've been on the ship so I'm curious about a lot of things."

"Then can I come along?" a voice asked eagerly.

Both Joe and Don turned around to see a young man who jovially grinned at the pair.

"And… you are…?" Don asked slowly.

"Name's Gai!" the teen introduced happily, moving up and shaking their hands. "Pleased to meet yah!"

There was no denying the suspicion splayed over Joe and Don's faces, but Gai didn't seem to mind or notice as he tugged on Don's hand.

"So are we goin' exploring or nooot?" Gai asked impatiently.

"Joe?" Don asked the taller boy pleadingly.

Joe gestured him off. "Go on," he said with a smirk.

"Yosh!" Gai cheered before quickling pulling Don away much to Don's vocal protests.

"Chotto!" Don whined.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

**You Jump, I Jump**

Summary: A modern, piratey twist to the classic love story of Titanic centered around the pairing of Joe and Marvelous. How it progresses even I don't know. So we'll find out together.

Series: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger  
>Pairing: JoeMarvelous, slight Luka/Ahim and Don/Gai

A/N: Since I haven't done this in a while I thought I'd make a lengthy fanfic this time around with short chapters to beef up the suspense a little and practice my writing skills a bit more. With creativity flying out the window I'll stick to chapter numbers than titles this time around.

* * *

><p>In the south part of the ship, Luka and Ahim were situated near the railings, chuckling happily.<p>

"Your brother really said that?" Ahim confirmed with a warm smile.

Luka nodded eagerly. "He sure did~ Marvelous just walked up to Father one evening after a party and said how he wasn't interested in girls since we were trying to find someone for him. In the end Father just laughed heartily and started looking for suitors."

"Poor Marvelous-san…" Ahim said sympathetically.

"Oh he'll be fine. He may not like Basco too much but when he finds someone he actually likes, Marvelous will definitely start being himself again~" Luka told her companion confidently.

"That's a relief to hear," Ahim said. "But what about you Luka-san?"

"Mou, I thought we already established that you don't need to be so formal? Just Luka is fine," Luka complained.

"Sumimasen," Ahim apologized with a bow.

"What about me then?" Luka asked, getting back to the topic at hand.

Ahim shyly averted her gaze, her grip on the railings contracting from time to time. "I was just curious if you also fancy anyone."

Blinking for a moment, Luka's cheerful smile faltered into one of bewilderment as she shifted attention over to Ahim. "Why do you want to know?" she asked slowly.

"No reason in particular," Ahim answered immediately as she masked her blushing by pointedly distracting herself.

Luka, however, understood the uncomfortable gesture and had the younger face her, eyes widening. "Ahim, you don't' happen to like… girls, do you?" she asked.

Shyly, Ahim merely smiled and mutely nodded as a response to the question.

This alone caused Luka to beam, promptly wrapping her arms around Ahim in delight. "FINALLY~" she cheered.

"E-Eh?" Ahim stuttered out in surprise.

"And here I thought I'd be the only one sounding weird in proclaiming I like girls and saying that I actually really like you," Luka admitted with a laugh, smiling genuinely over to Ahim.

Ahim slowly returned the smile. "I was going to tell you the same thing, to be honest," she admitted, reaching out and holding Luka's hand with both of her own.

Pulling Ahim into a hug again, Luka laughed heartily. "Looks like it's official then!" she proclaimed. "You and I are now going out together! Yokatta!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

**You Jump, I Jump**

Summary: A modern, piratey twist to the classic love story of Titanic centered around the pairing of Joe and Marvelous. How it progresses even I don't know. So we'll find out together.

Series: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger  
>Pairing: JoeMarvelous, slight Luka/Ahim and Don/Gai

A/N: Since I haven't done this in a while I thought I'd make a lengthy fanfic this time around with short chapters to beef up the suspense a little and practice my writing skills a bit more. With creativity flying out the window I'll stick to chapter numbers than titles this time around.

* * *

><p>"I think I finally lost him…" Marvelous muttered to himself, looking over his shoulder before eventually sighing in relief. Marvelous was sure that to shake Basco off, he had to go to an area of the ship that Basco would avoid like a plague – the third class section. He took a few moments to catch his breath, leaning on the railing for support.<p>

Just beside him, Joe was pondering over the waves that crashed against the ship, almost oblivious to the man that had stopped beside him

"Whatcha looking at there?" Marvelous' voice chimed it.

Jumping in surprise, Joe turned to his left when he saw the smug face of Marvelous.

"Well?" Marvelous asked impatiently.

"Nothing in particular," Joe responded flatly.

Marvelous' smirk turned into a frown. "Aren't you looking at the waves though?" he argued.

"That hardly matters, doesn't it?" Joe rebutted.

"The name's Marvelous," he introduced, outstretching a hand in greeting.

Joe looked at the hand questionably for a moment before reaching out to shake it. "Joe."

"Nice to meet ya~" Marvelous said eagerly.

Joe nodded in turn. "Aa," he fired back.

After breaking the handshake, Marvelous glanced around. "So what's all the hype In this part of the ship?"

"Besides the beer party downstairs? Nothing fancy."

Marvelous' interest visibly piqued. "Beer party?" he repeated eagerly, grinning.

Joe nodded in affirmation. "Why?"

"Mind leading the way?" Marvelous requested.

There was a look of skepticism plastered on Joe's face for a few moments, unable to comprehend Marvelous' intentions which he later concluded were probably just playful. Pushing off from the railing to steady himself, Joe pointed behind him. "This way then," he instructed.

Marvelous punching a fist to his palm. "Yosh…" Hade ni ikuze~" he cheered before stepping up behind Joe to follow him to the party.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

**You Jump, I Jump**

Summary: A modern, piratey twist to the classic love story of Titanic centered around the pairing of Joe and Marvelous. How it progresses even I don't know. So we'll find out together.

Series: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger  
>Pairing: JoeMarvelous, slight Luka/Ahim

A/N: Since I haven't done this in a while I thought I'd make a lengthy fanfic this time around with short chapters to beef up the suspense a little and practice my writing skills a bit more. With creativity flying out the window I'll stick to chapter numbers than titles this time around.

* * *

><p>"Kocchi kocchi desu~!" Gai offered, half-pulling Don towards the nose of the ship with a silly grin on his face.<p>

"Why are you being so hyper?" Don complained with a light flail.

"Because! I've never met someone as cool as Don-san before!" Gai declared eagerly.

This definitely made Don stop in his tracks as he stared dumbly at the hyperactive boy. "I-I don't know where you get that impression from, but you really think I'm cool...?" Don asked tentatively. He had never received the praise before.

Gai gave him a firm nod of appraisal. "What's _not_ cool about you?" he exclaimed when he turned his attention from the ocean and back to Don, running back to him for good measure and proceeded to list off Don's attributes that he thought made him cool - his hair, his attitude, his laugh, his smile.

Don flushed at this. Gai was someone he had literally just met on the ship, and in the 10 minutes they spent cruising around the cruise ship - no pun intended - Don did not once expect them to just... click. He smiled and nodded his thanks over to Gai. "D-Domo..." he said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Gai pulled Don towards the nose of the ship; a place Don had recalled visiting when he and Joe had first scrambled onboard after the poker game. The sun was setting, and the horizon gave off a beautiful shade of orange touching the calm waters of the ocean.

Both leaned on the railings to overlook the view, both sighing in content.

"I'm glad I got to see this sunset with you, Don-san," Gai said quietly.

Don turned to Gai and nodded his sentiments. "Same here," he agreed, smiling. "Where are you headed once we reach America?"

Gai shrugged his shoulders. "Don't really know," he admitted. "It was an impromptu trip for me and my friend really."

"So can I go with you?" he asked hopefully, eyes sparkling in hope. "I don't really have a set place to go, so maybe I could travel around with you~"

Don nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Yosha!" Gai cheered, jumping in ecstasy before he lost his balance.

"Look out!" Don cried in surprise, grabbing Gai to steady him. Once the younger had settled, they looked at each other and laughed. The two boys decided to enjoy themselves some more after the sun had completely set running back to do just a bit more exploring.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
